1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for electrically connecting an IC packaged and a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Background of the invention
Land Grid Array (LGA) electrical connectors are widely used for electrically connecting two electrical interfaces such as an electrical substrate, e.g. a PCB, and an integrated circuit (IC) package, e.g. a central processing unit (CPU).
Typical conventional LGA connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,504,105, 4,621,884, 4,692,790, 5,302,853, and 5,344,334. Each of these connectors generally comprises an insulative housing embedded with a plurality of electrical contact.
FIG. 1 disclosed an electrical connector 6 relates to the present invention, comprising an insulative housing 60 that is generally of a rectangle shape and a number of electrical contacts 61. Each of the electrical contacts 61 connects a contact carrier 610. The insulative housing 60 has two first sidewalls 62 opposite to each other and two second sidewalls 63 opposite to each other and adjacent to the first sidewalls 62. Said four sidewalls define a receiving cavity for receiving an IC package (not shown), and the insulative housing 60 defining a mating surface 64 adapted to support an IC package, a number of passageways 65 defined in the region with the mating surface 64. The insulative housing 60 defines a plurality of protrusions 640 seated around the mating surface 64. The two first sidewalls 62 each defines an incline plane (not labeled)) having a certain angle with regard to the mating surface 64. After the electrical contacts 61 be inserted into the passageways 65, the contact carrier 610 can be moved out of the insulative housing 60 along the incline plane.
Generally, as electronic systems that have said electrical connector 6 become more sophisticated, the systems require an increasing number of electrical contacts, so density of the contact is increased. When the electrical contacts 61 contacts with the IC package under an external force, two adjacent electrical contacts may interfere with each other because the contact of an LGA connector each have a resilient arm extending upwardly toward the IC package. Additionally, the protrusions 640 seated around the mating surface 64 are used to reduce or cancel said external force, the middle of the IC package may curved toward the mating surface 64 and the contacts 61 under the external force. As the external force big enough, the IC package and the electrical contacts may be destroyed and the electrical connection becomes unsteady.
Therefore, a new electrical connector to resolve the above-mentioned problems is desired.